This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with flare mitigation capabilities.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels and one or more lenses that focus image light onto the array of image pixels. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels.
Light from objects in the field-of-view of an imaging system is typically focused onto the array of image pixels during image capture operations. In some situations, light from a light source that is inside or outside the field-of-view can enter the imaging system at a large angle of incidence or may travel along another path that results in multiple reflections within the optical system. This type of unwanted light can be reflected from one or more surfaces at which there are changes in refractive index in the imaging system before being absorbed by image pixels in the array, thereby generating flare artifacts in captured images.
Hardware such as baffles and light-absorbing coatings for preventing flare artifacts can be expensive to implement and/or impractical in many implementations.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging systems with improved flare mitigation capabilities.